


Flying Free

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [542]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Pre-Series, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I can't believe you've waited so long to do this, Ann."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 296  
> Prompt: onward  
> Summary: "I can't believe you've waited so long to do this, Ann."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what? I had to do it. I have a not-so-secret thing for the trapeze, and I am not shaped properly to do it, so I like to have characters dabble so I can live vicariously through them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I can't believe you've waited so long to do this, Ann."

Ann scowls at her, but the expression doesn't last for long. "It kept escaping my mind. I can't help that there have been other distractions demanding my attention lately."

"Mm-hmm," Margot replies, eyes twinkling. "You're just afraid of looking less than perfectly poised. You forget that I know you too well, my friend."

"This isn't that big of a deal, you know. I've got it covered."

Margot says nothing, just stares at Ann with a knowing grin. After a moment or two, Ann throws up her hands in frustration.

"Fine! So I'm nervous. Is that what you want to hear?"

"What I want is for you to step up to that platform and do what you've wanted to do since you were a little girl."

"Fine."

Ann takes a deep breath and steps up to the instructor leading the class. He smiles at her and gets her in her harness before sending her up the rope ladder to the platform. She listens to the instructions from the second instructor holding the bar, answering his questions to the best of her ability. He smiles at her and hands her the bar. She glances back down at Margot with a nervous smile, then jumps to swing in the air. At the height of her arc, she lets go and does a full flip as she falls, landing in the center of the safety net below. The look on her face is one of pure ecstasy. She doesn't even hesitate in getting down with the help of the first instructor before heading up the ladder to go again.

"I knew you'd like it, Ann," Margot mutters to herself, beaming as she watches her friend having so much fun.


End file.
